White Flag
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: Toph finally tells Aang how she feels. A one-sided Taang story. Based on an RP. White Flag by Dido.


**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you. Or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well, I'd still have felt it. Where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder.**

She said it. Toph had finally admitted her feelings for Aang. She knew it was not a crush. Not like with Sokka. This just seemed to last and last. They went all over the world together. He gave her wings and allowed her to explore the world. He gave her the courage to leave her parents…

"Toph, why would you tell me that? How could you? I'm…" He started to say. But, he saw the look on her face. At his words, the air had been knocked from her lungs. "I… I only ask because you've never shown anything before. And you know… I'm with Katara…" He rubbed the back of his bald head.

Toph said nothing.

He sighed and placed a hand over hers. "Look, Toph. You are my friend and you always will be. But I am in love with Katara. You cannot just tell someone that. Especially someone who is in a loving relationship." He pulled out something and placed it in Toph's hands.

Her fingers moved around the length of silk, feeling the clasps and then the thing she was dreading. All in all, it was a beautifully carved betrothal necklace. Sugar Queen was going to love it. She would accept it and they would be married. And free to have a long, healthy life together full of children and love.

She was sickened. She was so stupid. How could she honestly think that Aang would want to be with her? She was, after all, blind. It didn't matter. She didn't need anyone or anything. She was fine alone. Toph handed him back the necklace and walked out of the room.

**I caused nothing but trouble. I understand if you can't talk to me again.**

Over the next couple of days, the news of the couple's engagement spread. Everyone seemed overjoyed. And Aang seemed to be avoiding Toph. No one was able to really talk to her. She said nothing and wouldn't comment on the matter. The only one who noticed anything was Sokka.

The swordsman came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are taking his news really hard, Toph. What's going on?"

Aside from Toph and Aang, he was the only one who knew. And she honestly couldn't keep it in anymore. She leaned against him and cried. He simply rubbed her back and held her until she could speak. He had always been such a great friend to her. Even after she lost the crush on him. He was like an older brother.

"I told him…" She finally managed to say. Sokka seemed surprised but made no comment on it. He knew it was best to let her talk. "The day he proposed to her. I told him. He asked me… he asked me how I could tell him? Why would I tell him? Like I was supposed to know that he was going to do that. He handed me the necklace… I can't do this anymore, Sokka. I'm leaving."

He just nodded and hugged her tightly. It was best for her to go. Being in love with someone who was getting married? That hurt. And he knew from experience.

That was the last any one heard from Toph for a year.

**And when we meet, which I'm sure we will, all of those things will be there still. I'll let it pass and hold my tongue. And you will think that I've moved on.**

The marriage of the Avatar was a big event. All the invitations had been sent out. The days were counted down and now the entire world was in an uproar. The day was finally here.

Toph had been missing from the world for a year. But she still received the invitation. It was read to her and she tore it apart. She knew the date and the time. After all, the Avatar's teacher should be there for that. The first person who saw her was the groom himself.

He acted surprised to see her. And she reflected it. She had learned a lot about lying. No one could be able to tell that she was dying inside. He pulled her into a hug and started to go on and on about what she missed from the year she was gone.

Eventually, she was led to a room. She assumed it was like a tea room, recently redecorated. This was, after all, an Air Temple. It was one of the only places big enough to have the wedding. He sat her down. "So, Toph…" he started, nervousness in his voice now. "How have you been? I missed you."

She could have laughed. She could have slapped him. She could have screamed at him. She could have _buried_ him. Instead, she shrugged with a smile. "You know the same old, same old. Being a badass and dealing with my parents. Noble stuff is hell boring so I won't bother you with the details."

"Are we okay?"

The way he blurted it out shocked her. It had to come up at some point. Maybe he had been worried about her. Maybe he thought too much on it the past few years. Either way, she grinned. "Of course we are, Twinkletoes. Why wouldn't we be?" How easily it became to lie.

He laughed, still nervous. "Glad to hear it. I did miss you. But, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get things ready." As he left, he placed a hand on her shoulder. His way of saying he was sorry. And then he disappeared

"You know, you are pretty good at lying." Sokka pushed off the wall and sat on the arm of Toph's chair.

"Yeah. But he's really stupid to believe me. He wants to believe we are okay. He longs for it. He always has been about peace."

"So, how have you really been?"

"Miserable, Sokka. What else?" She leaned back in the chair, turning her face up to him. "He's getting married. And I'm still in love with him. And always will be."

**I will go down with this ship. I won't put my hands down and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be.**


End file.
